You Belong With Me
by CrimsonAzureRose
Summary: Sasunaru and Narusasu drabbles based on pictures I've found on google. Chapter 4: Naruto finally gets the new pet he wanted. All that's left is for him to decide on a name for it. Can Sasuke be his inspiration?
1. I Miss You

Story title: You Belong With Me

Chapter title: I Miss You

Summary: So this is basically just a few drabbles that were inspired by some pictures I found on google. Please don't hurt me.

Warnings: OOCness, gayness, fluffiness and maybe a few other nesses. Also, it's kinda short. Sorry, not sorry.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Naruto. Please don't sue me.

*Starts here*

1. I miss you

Running through the dense forest, Naruto tried not to look back. He knew that if he did, he'd…well, he'd probably trip. And now was _not_ the time for faceplanting. He was being chased. And not in the good way.

…if there is a good type of chasing. He wouldn't know because he was being bad-chased right now.

"NARUTO!"

"NO! Don't hurt me!"

"GET BACK HERE!"

"But…but-"

"All I wanted, was to find my brother, kill him and maybe find out why he killed everyone I was related to but noooooo!"

Naruto still runs.

Sasuke still runs after him. Waving around his katana.

Didn't anyone ever tell him it was dangerous to run with sharp things?

"Could you _puh-lease _STOP chasing me?!"

"Uwaaah! B-but Sasuke, I really miss you so much!"

Sasuke stops running quite abruptly. When Naruto doesn't hear him anymore, he stops too. Turning around slowly, he see Sasuke with his deep-thinking face on.

"Well, obviously I miss you too, dobe. I said I was coming back after I killed _him._"

"When did you say that?!"

"You know, that time when we…you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Okay, maybe I didn't say it out loud. But I will. Just stop chasing me, okay? I promise I'll come back to you."

Nodding his head, Naruto sniffs, "Fine. But you totally owe me when you get back. I'm never gonna let you out of my sight!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

*The End*

**Please tell me in a review if you want me to write any more of these. Thanks!**


	2. Lazy Days

Warnings: OOCness, gayness, fluffiness and maybe a few other nesses. Also, it's kinda short. Sorry, not sorry.

Pairings: Sasunaru/Narusasu. Pick one.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Naruto. Please don't sue me.

Thank you to NOnotafangirl, Ennu and darkhuntressxir for reviewing. It means the world to me!

*Starts here*

2. Lazy Days

It was a relatively normal day in Konoha, the sun wasn't out but it wasn't raining either. It wasn't too humid or too rainy. It was just one of those days where you wake up and _just know_ that nothing exciting was going to happen.

That was how Kakashi felt anyway. He preferred these kinds of days - he could just sit around and read his Icha Icha books. Bliss. Unfortunately though, he had to meet his minions soon. With that in mind, he got out of bed and went through his usual morning routine: brush teeth, shower, change, eat breakfast, lock up, double-check that his book was in his pouch, walk to the memorial rock , hang around there for a few hours, go to see the minions. Maybe train them if he was in the mood.

Wow, what a guy.

After hanging around the memorial rock for an hour or five, he decided that the minions had waited long enough and made his way to the bridge.

Ooooooooh, he'd gained a new minion! He could clearly see, even with one eye, _five_ people on the bridge. Five teenage sized people, which ruled out Yamoto as the fifth person. He took out his checklist (which he always carried in case he forgot anyone's name):

1. Naruto

2. Sasuke

3. Sakura

4. Sai

5. Dark haired girl with no pupils.

Oh, it's that girl with the Byakugan. Two out of three doujutsu's in one team? Score!

"YOU'RE LATE!" did those two have to do this every morning?

"I had to do something that took up some time and now I'll vaguely lie about it!" that was good enough, right? "What's the Hyuuga doing here?"

Naruto grins, "Oh, Hinata's just visiting, Kakashi-sensei. She wanted to tell me something."

_Hinata_ just stood there, twiddling her thumbs whilst Naruto grinned, Sasuke glared and Sakura mooned over the glaring.

"Well, carry on then. I'll just…go over there."

He walked towards the trees and hid himself in the foliage and waited for whatever was going to happen.

Because apparently it _wasn't_ one of those lazy days.

Sigh.

There was some rustling and Sai appeared next to him. He didn't say anything, just watched the scene unfolding.

Naruto and Hinata were off together and Hinata was trying to say something or the other, "N-Naruto, I l-love y-y-"

But Naruto wasn't paying much attention to her. He seemed to be staring at Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke looked distinctly uncomfortable as Sakura leaned towards him, lips puckered, eyes closed, her hands clenched on the front of his shirt.

In a flash of orange, Naruto pushes Sakura away and plants one on Sasuke.

Hmmmm. Surprising.

Hinata just stared, slack-jawed. Sakura had this weird vein on her head that seemed to be throbbing. Naruto just grinned and Sasuke licked his lips.

Without another word, Sasuke pulled Naruto away. Kakashi could only guess that they were going to a more secluded place. Probably with soundproof walls and lots of lube.

Hinata fainted and Sakura just yelled, "Of course he's gay! Why wouldn't he be? Is it my forehead? It must be my forehead!"

Sai smiled that fake, creepy looking smile, "I guess dickless isn't so dickless after all."

Yeah, it definitely wasn't one of the lazy days.

*The End*

**I've gotten very little feedback so far, so I don't know how many people want me to continue writing these. Please review and tell me if I should continue or not. Thank you.**


	3. Suck on this, Sakura

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Naruto. Please don't sue me.

Important note: For those of you reading **Seducing Hot Guys and Dealing with Nervous Habits**, I'm working on it. It should be up soon. And if you haven't read it, please do so and review if you can.

*Starts here*

3. Suck on this, Sakura

Hand-in-hand, Naruto and Sasuke walked through the village of Konoha. They were a fairly new couple, only officially becoming boyfriends (or lovers, if you prefer) a day ago. Naruto felt rather smug about this, to put it lightly. Sasuke, of course, couldn't care less what everyone else thought of him and his _boyfriend._

But because Naruto was… well, _Naruto_, everyone had to know they were together. EVERYONE. So Naruto did the only thing he thought he could do: he dragged Sasuke around the village just to show everyone that they were holding hands/dating.

It worked (A bit. Kind of. Maybe. A little.) until they encountered _it. _

A fangirl.

What, oh what, could they do?

She narrowed her eyes (it could be misconstrued as a glare, but it was most probably her just squinting because she couldn't believe what she was seeing).

Was her Sasuke-kun holding hands with that delinquent-brat-hokage wannabe?

It wasn't possible. No, Just no.

She had to find out what was going on. So she started to make her ways towards the couple and then…they disappeared.

Sasuke decided to actually use the round thing above his head and (well, I don't want to say _ran _but yeah)they ran away. There were some battles that you just couldn't win.

This was one of them.

Naruto was against it but pretty much did whatever Sasuke wanted because they were, after all, boyfriends.

And so their walk continued. They walked around, hand-in-hand, with stares and whispers following them. If Sasuke felt like a fangirl was getting too close, he lugged Naruto in the opposite direction.

But our protagonists have never really had the best of luck. They ran into something much worse than a fangirl - a _ninja_ fangirl. They couldn't exactly run away, they could easily be followed.

The two girls, discovered to be Sakura and Ino, had spotted the lovely new couple and were trying to seem normal whilst walking over (you could practically see the questions spilling out of their ears).

Before the confrontation, however, Naruto decided that he was hungry. Just like that. So instead of finally getting to tell off one of Sasuke's fangirls, he just started walking towards Ichiraku's (hand-in-hand with Sasuke, of course) and yelled, as loudly as he could - which was pretty loud, by anyone's standards, "SUCK ON THIS, SAKURA!"

He turned away, dreaming of his ramen fix that Sasuke would undoubtedly pay for. Sasuke could only stare and the girls were on the verge of fainting.

Sasuke blinked and shook his head, with a small smile on his face, "He's an idiot but I love him…"

*The End*

**Extra:**

Ino turned to a speechless Sakura, "Well, I guess I win."

"What?! Sasuke-kun isn't even dating one of us!

"Yes, but the bet only would've properly been fulfilled if he was straight, which he obviously is not."

"Duh. How did you win then?"

"Sasuke-kun is dating Naruto, who has blonde hair and blue eyes; he's basically the male equivalent of me. So if he was straight, he probably would've gone for me."

"As if. He totally would've gone for me, pig!"

"Billboard-brow!"

**Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but I worked hard on this, so review maybe?**


	4. How to name a puppy

Hi guys! It's been a while. I promise I'm working on **Seducing Hot Guys and Dealing with Nervous Habits**. I swear. Wow, it's a long name, isn't it?

But anyway, I just thought I'd post this to maybe, hopefully, possibly make you less angry at me. Please don't hate me.

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue. I don't own Naruto. Please don't sue me.

*Starts here*

4. Emo

Naruto Uzumaki, our main protagonist, was excited. To be fair, he got excited over a lot of things. But today was special because he was _sooper-excited. _

He had finally gotten a pet. His first pet. Ever.

Most people didn't think he was responsible enough to take care of a pet because he didn't really take very good care of himself. I mean, he only drank that expired milk once. Or twice. Or seven times. But that was it. Really.

But after whining and wheedling and coaxing (and any other synonym you can think of for the word 'begging'), he finally got the pet shop guy (who was named Barry, if you wanted to know) to let him buy a puppy.

The puppy he picked was completely brown and had the floppiest ears ever seen on a dog. They almost looked like bunny ears. Oooooooh, maybe he should've gotten a bunny?

No, next time.

But seriously, they were really floppy.

Anyway, Naruto, being the good owner he is, went out and bought everything a dog could possibly need. Food, toys, a dog house, more food and a collar, amongst other things. However, the one thing he didn't have for his new best friend…was a name.

So he did the most sensible thing he could think off: he sat on his couch with the puppy in his lap, stared into its eyes and asked him what he'd like to be called.

"How about Spot?"

Growl.

"Right, you don't have spots. Maybe Sam?"

Growl.

"Max?"

Growl.

"Ramen?"

Growl.

"Candy?"

Grrrrrooooowwwwllll.

"Ugh, you just don't like anything, do you?"

Growl.

"If that's the way you wanna be, I know the perfect name for you. Lemme go call Sasu-chan and see what he says."

So Naruto went over to Sasuke's house and dragged him all the way back to his apartment. He looked around for his _sooper-exciting_ new puppy and found him napping in his new dog house.

Taking his boyfriend by the hand, Naruto pulled Sasuke towards the puppy, "Cmon Sasuke! I've got to show you my new pet!"

"Let me go, loser," Sasuke growled.

"But…but…I named him after you!"

Sasuke looked at the name messily painted on the tiny house.

EMO.

His jaw fell to the floor.

"Come here, Emo! Come meet Sasu-chan!"

The puppy just growled at being woken up and went back to his nap.

The proud new owner just turned to his boyfriend, "See, he's just like you!"

Sasuke just turned around and walked back home without a word.

"I guess he's jealous of your name, Emo."

*The End*

I have now run out of pictures to base these drabble thingies on. If you want me (for some reason) to write one for you, send me a link to a picture and I'll see what I can do.


End file.
